Dancing Through Life
by tivainthesnogbox
Summary: A collection of one-shots as Tony and Ziva dance their way through life.
1. The Wedding Dance

A/N I posted this a few days ago as the first chapter of a multi-chapter fic, but I don't know if I'm going to continue that so I decided to make this a story on it's own. I hope you enjoy and thanks for reading!

A/N 2: Update 7/28. This is now the first story in a collection of stories centered around Tiva and dancing.

**The Wedding Dance**

Ziva took a sip from her wine glass and leaned into her husband. Tony and Ziva's chairs were pressed together, and he had his arm around her shoulders as they took in the festivities. They were currently at a wedding for one of their NCIS colleagues, and the reception had been going strong for two hours. The dinner was surprisingly good, the banquet hall was elegant, and the merriment of the guests was contagious.

Giggles were heard from behind as two six year olds rushed behind their chairs and around the front of their table, weaving their way between the two tables left in their path on their way to the dance floor. "Come on Tommy!" the little girl exclaimed. The girl's usually curly hair had been smoothed down for the occasion and her role as flower girl for her mother was a friend of the bride. The up-do was starting to come undone as the hours passed and the children at the reception had played around. She grabbed the boy's hand and dragged him the rest of the way to the dance floor.

"I'm coming, Tali! You don't have to pull!" he exclaimed even as he let her pull him along.

When they got to the dance floor, the two kids tried their best to follow what the grown ups were doing, but they ended up just holding hands and twirling in circles.

"They are so adorable," came a voice beside Ziva. She turned to the speaker.

"You are right, Abby. We sure have two cute kids," Ziva agreed with a smile. Tali DiNozzo was born 5 months after Thomas "Tommy" McGee, and they had been best friends from birth. This came as no surprise as their mothers were best friends and their fathers like brothers. They had grown up so far doing everything together, and that was the way they liked it. Neither of them had issues with "cooties." They were best friends and they loved playing with each other.

"Who knows?" Abby continued, "Maybe in twenty years or so, we'll be sitting at a table like this one, drinking wine, and watching our babies dance their first dance at their own wedding." McGee and Ziva laughed. Tony smiled, but his expression clearly showed that he was _not _ready for his little girl to grow up so fast. Everyone knew he had a hard enough time when little Tali started kindergarten.

Ziva turned to Tony. No words were needed. Just looking into each other's eyes they both knew that while it would be nice to have the McGees as in-laws and little Tommy as a son, they wanted the years to stop flying by. They did not want their baby growing up so fast, no matter whom she would one day marry. Tony squeezed Ziva's shoulders, and she gave him a quick kiss before snuggling back into his side.

And though she was not quite ready for that day to come, Ziva could admit to herself that planning her daughter's wedding would be a joyous mother-daughter experience. _Yes, _Ziva thought, _Tali will be a lovely bride. _


	2. A FatherDaughter Dance

The key turned the lock, and Ziva let herself into the entryway of the modest house she shared with her husband and daughter. She started her mental checklist of what needed to be accomplished in order to get dinner on the table as she brought in the shopping bags from the grocery store. She tossed her keys into the bowl on the entryway table and stopped. Giggles and laughter coming from the family room greeted her ears. She also heard the soft sound of music floating through the halls. She smiled and crept down the hallway to see what was going on with her family.

She peered around the doorframe and her heart was filled with joy. The furniture had been pushed aside to allow room for dancing. And dancing there was, for Ziva had happened upon the happy sight of father and daughter dancing around the room. At the present moment, 5-year-old Tali had both of her small feet on top of Tony's much larger feet, their hands clasped together as they moved in circles. Tali let out a string of giggles and a huge smile was on her face. She had inherited that smile from her father, for the same smile was reflected on her husband's face as he gazed down at his daughter.

Tony lifted Tali in his arms and spun her around, stopping when he saw Ziva in the doorway. Tali was shrieking with laughter.

"Hey, love," he grinned as he set his daughter down. The moment those little feet touched the carpet, they were off in Ziva's direction. Ziva set the shopping bags down just in time for two small arms to wrap around her neck as the little ninja-in-training launched herself into her mother's embrace.

Ziva winked at Tony before looking to her daughter. "Well, hello, my angel. And what were you and Daddy up to while I was away?" Ziva asked with a grin.

"We were dancing, Mommy! Daddy has been teaching me to dance! When I'm all big and grown up I'll know how to dance at my wedding, just like you and Daddy in the picture!" Tali was bouncing up and down in her enthusiasm.

Tony blanched a little at the thought of his baby growing up and getting married. He did not want to think about that for at least thirty, no forty, years, yet still he smiled and looked at Ziva, offering an explanation, "She was looking at our wedding pictures and saw the one of our first dance and wanted to learn."

"Did you now?" Ziva directed the question to her daughter. Tali nodded vigorously. "Well from what I can see, you are going to be a beautiful dancer someday. In fact, you already are." Tali, if it was possible, smiled even bigger. "Now can my beautiful girl help me put away the groceries and start our dinner?" Tali nodded once, grabbed a bag off the floor, and dashed to the kitchen.

Tony chuckled and held out a hand to his wife, pulling her in close after she stood up from her kneeling position on the floor. "Hello, beautiful," he whispered before kissing her deeply.

"Mmmm… hello," Ziva whispered back as she pulled away. "I better go help our daughter before she comes back wondering what we are doing."

"And what exactly are we doing, Ziva?" Tony questioned with a suggestive grin. Ziva lightly smacked him, kissed him once more, and walked away.

"Tease!"

Ziva's response was a quick look over her shoulder and a wink tossed in his direction.

Later that night, after their dancing princess was fast asleep and a dance of another sort induced the happily married pair into a sleepy, yet satisfied, state, Tony wrapped his arms tighter around his beautiful wife. "You know, you were a beautiful bride that day, and I loved dancing that first dance with you."

"And you were a handsome groom," Ziva said into Tony's chest as she snuggled deeper into his embrace.

And the night's hours danced away until morning.


End file.
